Bodies Battle
by Kamiyashi
Summary: Zack's training session against Sephiroth takes a turn for the sexy. Sephiroth x Zack


**A/N: **There is an important **schedule update** is at the end of the fic.

* * *

**Title: ** Bodies Battle

**Summary:** Zack's training session against Sephiroth takes a turn for the sexy.

**Pairings:** Sephiroth x Zack

**Rating**: Rated **M** for a sexual situations and language.

**Disclaimer:** _Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core_ does not and will never belong to me.

* * *

**A/N:** This story takes place during the opening training scene of the game and can serve as an alternative ending to it.

* * *

Zack tightened his grip on the sword he was confidently holding in his hands, swallowing hard as he assessed his enemy. Even though it was merely the Virtual Reality Simulation version of Sephiroth, Zack still couldn't help but be captivated by the graceful predatory recreation of lethal perfection. Shaking his head to clear his less than pure thoughts about his General, Zack focused himself on his opponent, warily keeping on guard for an attack he knew was going to be fierce, aggressive, and quite possibly deadly. It thrilled the First Class SOLDIER to be watched by those coldly calculating eyes and he once again had to remind himself not to get distracted lest he lose a limb.

He was so focused on the opponent in front of him that Zack was completely caught off guard by the strong arms that encircled him from behind and the kiss of cold steel against his neck. Tensing with a soft noise of shock, Zack felt a shudder run through him as Sephiroth lowly murmured in his ear, "To be showing your back to the enemy, you're either very confident or very foolish."

Instinctively grinding back against Sephiroth, Zack moaned, "You're not my enemy." All thoughts of fighting were quick to disappear, although the chill of Masamune's blade was an unpleasant reminder. "Besides, when have you ever complained about that view?"

Although Sephiroth merely said, "Hn," Zack could tell that he was amused. "That as it may be, he is your opponent."

Being embraced by the real Sephiroth while watching a replicated Sephiroth assume an offensive stance was surreal and it was giving Zack all sorts of ideas that were not exactly conducive to fighting. "And you…?" Zack tried to ask, although his words were failing him in his excitement.

"I shall…observe," Sephiroth answered as he licked the curve of Zack's ear, smirking when he felt the shiver run through the teen.

Before Zack could accuse Sephiroth of deliberately sabotaging his success with sexiness, the man and his sword had both disappeared, leaving him alone with the digital doppelganger once more. Zack barely had time to collect himself before the simulation started and the fight began in earnest, forcing him to go on the defensive to protect himself from the fierce flurry of thrusts and parries.

He valiantly held his own, but eventually a well-placed kick sent Zack sailing into a concrete wall before he sprawled out on the ground. Zack growled in pain as he struggled to stand, the sound soon turning into a groan when he saw a mirrored image of Sephiroth in front of him, both men holding their swords in identical poses. "Fuck, you're really going to tag team me?" Zack whined as he tried to get away from the wall before the next attack.

"You can handle it, SOLDIER," they both smoothly replied, momentarily making Zack question if it wasn't just double vision from the impact after all.

"I can barely survive one of you," Zack continued to protest in an attempt to buy some time for recovery. It was hard when he was desperately trying not to think of alternative sexual meanings to the term "two on one," though.

"Underestimating your abilities in an attempt at false modesty is beneath you, Zack."

Scoffing at the statement, Zack didn't get the chance to say anything further before the dual images of Sephiroth launched their assault, coming at him with impossibly fast attacks. Zack was frustrated by how easily he was disarmed and he thrashed against the hold he was being imprisoned in, trying to use the last of his strength to get free. "Pity. I had expected more from your…_stamina_," Sephiroth commented as he slowly approached Zack and his digital image that was currently holding him captive.

"My stamina is fine," Zack snapped, annoyed at the implication.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order," Sephiroth suggested, using the tip of Masamune to cut the top off of Zack's uniform.

Zack started grinning when he saw the look in Sephiroth's eyes and he said, "I'm up for it if you are."

"Are you doubting me?" Sephiroth questioned as he let his sword trail from Zack's chest down to the top of his pants.

"Never," Zack answered honestly, wishing he could get free of the virtual Sephiroth to touch the real one.

"Hn," was Sephiroth's only verbal answer, but he lowered his sword and sheathed it before approaching. Taking Zack's chin in his hand, Sephiroth looked at him critically and the teen swallowed hard under the inspection. Without a word, Sephiroth leaned forward and kissed him, earning him a contented moan from Zack as he indulged himself in the silent affection.

When Zack tried to move his arms to reach out to Sephiroth, he was denied by the digital version. It caused him to make a distressed noise that the real Sephiroth quietly laughed at as they parted. "You are displeased," Sephiroth commented as he pulled back and took in the sight of Zack's flushed cheeks.

"I want to touch you," Zack explained, unable to hold back anything in his earnest honesty.

"Maybe I do not wish to be touched," Sephiroth countered with the smallest smirk that drove Zack crazy with lust.

"I call bullshit," Zack said with another knowing grin as he strained against the virtual Sephiroth's hold.

"Indeed?" Sephiroth asked as he undid the button on Zack's pants.

"Indeed," Zack confirmed as he squirmed against the hold, even as Sephiroth drew down his zipper. "Come on, at least take off your coat!"

Stripping Zack of his underwear, Sephiroth left him standing in the pool of his shed clothing before taking two steps back and slowly undoing the buckles on his coat. "As you wish," Sephiroth conceded as he shed his coat, letting it hit the floor with a heavy sound before dropping both of his gloves to join it.

"If it's as I wish," Zack pointed out, "I wouldn't be trapped."

"Free yourself," Sephiroth suggested with a smirk.

"Very funny," Zack muttered, even as his eyes raked over Sephiroth's bare chest. He had to bite his lip when Sephiroth undid his own pants and let them fall, letting the briefs drop with them. "Look, while I'm enjoying the show, this _really_ isn't fair…"

"So much complaining," Sephiroth said as he approached Zack once more. "I've had enough of that."

Making a remorseful noise, Zack pleaded, "Please don't stop."

"Who said anything about stopping?" Sephiroth murmured before kissing Zack once more. He pressed their bodies closer, deepening the kiss in the process and leaving Zack breathless when they parted. "I believe we were just getting started."

"I like the sounds of that," Zack told him, lunging against the hold for another kiss.

Sephiroth indulged it for a few moments as he let his hands trail down Zack's sides, feeling the shiver that ran through the teen. As much as he enjoyed Zack's entrapment, it was preventing him from getting as close as he wanted. Whispering a command, the virtual Sephiroth stepped back and stood still, waiting for the next order. Having done that, Sephiroth pulled Zack closer, wrapping an arm around him as he used his other hand to stroke the teen's cheek. "Is that better?" Sephiroth questioned.

"Infinitely," Zack breathed as he wrapped his arms around Sephiroth and let his fingers trail down his back. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Mm," was all Sephiroth said before he started kissing Zack's neck, grateful when the teen moved his head to allow for easier access. He was done with distractions and wanted to move on now that all barriers between them were gone. Wasting no time, he kicked Zack's legs out from under him, sending the teen sprawling to the ground ungracefully.

"Hey, what was that for?" Zack demanded, wanting to rub the sore spots from his rough landing.

Rather than answering with words, Sephiroth lowered himself to join Zack on the ground, pinning the teen in place. His hair fell as a curtain around them, making Zack smile; he loved it when that happened. He wasn't given long to think about it because Sephiroth was once again kissing him senseless. Zack's body arched up under the affection, making him moan when he came in contact with Sephiroth's hardness trapped between them. It made him want more than he was being given and Zack wanted to try and do something to speed things up in the right direction.

However, Sephiroth refused to be hurried. Instead he took his time exploring the familiar planes of Zack's body with his lips and tongue, his hair trailing along the teen's skin and making him shiver almost as much as what Sephiroth was doing. Zack took advantage of his free reign to lace his fingers in Sephiroth's hair, stroking it with great pleasure. He loved the silken feel of it running through his fingers and he was always amazed he got away with such a liberty.

Zack inhaled sharply when Sephiroth neared his member and wasn't disappointed when he felt a firm touch start stroking him. It was good, but it wasn't what he really wanted. "_Sephiroth_," Zack moaned, spreading his legs further to give his General a hint about what he wanted.

In response, Sephiroth stood up and walked back over to his jacket to retrieve a lube packet. It made Zack grin and comment, "You're always so prepared."

"I have to be with you around," Sephiroth evenly countered, referencing their insatiable appetite for one another.

Zack continued grinning as Sephiroth opened the packet and coated his fingers, relieved that he was finally getting what he wanted. Sephiroth gently inserted two of his fingers into Zack, prepping his slowly for what was to come next. It gave Zack time to question, "Isn't it weird that you're watching this?"

Realizing that Zack meant the virtual Sephiroth, he pointed out, "It is not as if he was looking at us," as he added another finger.

"It's still weird," Zack mumbled as he stretched his body, aching for a more substantial feeling. It was a relief when Sephiroth finally withdrew his fingers, because it meant he was finally going to be satiated.

Sephiroth wasted no time coating himself and sliding slowly into Zack's welcoming warmth, making the softest of sounds that made the teen wild with lust. "_Yes_," was all Zack could say, relieved when Sephiroth was fully penetrating him. He knew they were breaking at least seventeen different laws by doing it in the virtual reality world, but he didn't care so long as Sephiroth didn't stop.

Finally deciding they both were ready, Sephiroth set a steady pace, watching with interest as Zack slowly became undone. He appreciated hearing his name on Zack's lips, fragmenting as the pace increased that heightened the pleasure. He stole another kiss, getting caught up in Zack's enthusiastic response.

Zack let his hands wander all over Sephiroth's back and sides, loving the feeling of smooth skin under his fingertips. "More," Zack pleaded, needing and wanting it desperately.

Sephiroth sped up his pace, shifting positions to bring more pleasure to Zack. He made another soft sound of enjoyment that Zack wanted to drink up and savor. "_Yes_," he moaned in response, thrusting down hard to meet Sephiroth's movements. When it still wasn't enough, Zack wrapped his legs around Sephiroth, doing anything he could think of to bring himself closer to his General.

The harsh pace finally got the best of Zack and he came hard, crying out to Sephiroth. Sephiroth came a few minutes later, silently finishing and finally stilling. When he pulled out, Zack groaned in displeasure as he tried to hold on to Sephiroth to prevent him from moving away.

"I can't believe he watched the whole time," Zack finally said with laugh, looking to the side at the virtual Sephiroth.

"It certainly didn't stop you," Sephiroth pointed out with a smug laugh.

"Or you," Zack retorted with another grin.

"Why should it?" Sephiroth questioned.

Shrugging in response, Zack was disappointed when Sephiroth finally pulled away and stood up to walk over to his clothes. "Already?" Zack complained.

"Meeting," Sephiroth explained, knowing he had already stayed long enough as it was. "Besides, Angeal will be here soon."

"Fine," Zack accepted, knowing that he didn't want caught by Angeal. "Afterwards?"

"We'll see," Sephiroth told him, refusing to promise anything beyond that.

"Okay," Zack acquiesced, recognizing that he wasn't going to get anything more than that. He was pleasantly surprised when a fully dressed Sephiroth offered him a hand to help him stand up and ended the action with a passionate kiss. "See you later."

"Indeed," Sephiroth confirmed as Zack hurriedly dressed, not wanting to be caught naked by Angeal. "Don't forget to finish your training."

"Seriously?" Zack protested, feeling more like he wanted to take a shower than fight another battle.

Kissing Zack for a final time, Sephiroth confirmed, "Seriously," before chuckling under his breath at the teen's pout. With that done, he swept out of the training room, leaving Zack alone with the virtual Sephiroth who immediately stood on guard for attack. Grabbing his discarded sword, Zack took a deep breath and settled in for the rest of what was surely to be a one-sided battle.

* * *

**A/N:** So I've only been trying to publish this one since _2009_. Special gratitude goes out to **Elirian** and **Sis** for not giving up on this fic that I kept swearing would one day see the light of day. Hope it was worth the wait.

As for **my schedule**, I'm getting ready to hit finals and immediately after that I'm going to South Korea for holiday! That's great news for me, but sorry to say not so much for you, my lovely readers. I'll resume posting on **Sunday, January 6th**. It _should_ be a Prideshipping fic, but it might be that _Offerings _sequel I've been hinting about for a while now. Only time shall tell.

In the meantime, I hope my foray into a new fandom wasn't too disappointing for you all.


End file.
